Grimoire Heart Airship
The Grimoire Heart Airship, as the name suggests, was a large airship that was used as the base for the now-disbanded Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart. Grimoire Heart does not seem to have any stable localization. Its members live and travel on a giant airship that flies high above the land. Because of this, it is an elusive guild. Exterior Design Housing an entire guild, the airship is noted to be very large in size: it consists of a central hull at whose sides are located two larger, elongated part jutting frontwards. It seems to be kept flying by several large Magical glyphs floating near it, with a pair of them being located behind it, at the ends of the protruding sections, something which makes them highly reminiscent of propulsors, and an even more massive one sitting under it. The hull's shape is that of a real boat, possessing an arched, pointed lower part, ending on the front in a dark section which houses the guild's symbol, with an open zone right above it, where the main hall seems to be located. Such hall is topped by a dark, arched roof reminiscent of a capsized hull, on whose back part sits yet again another, similarly-shaped tower, sprouting from the main hull and going up several meters, which ends in a massive observation deck protruding frontwards, complete with large windows. At the tower's sides, on the dark roof, is a pair of large, wing-shaped ornaments jutting upwards; a similar pair of wings is also present on the airship's protruding sections, with one of them adorning each outer side. The two attached sections of the ship possess frontal, protruding dark parts reminiscent of rostrums, each adorned by a light motif, somewhat similar to a stylized monstrous head. Both the hull and the two adjacent sections bear linear blank parts, where a multitude of square windows is lined up one after the other, these being highly reminiscent of hatches. Interior Design The airship possesses several huge, royal interiors: located in the tower's observation deck is Master Hades' throne room, a mostly bare hall covered in a glass dome, enforced by bolted metal beams. The floor is composed of wood, and sports two lines of very small, rocky protrusions reminiscent of stalagmites, plus a pair of sections made of stone, and a central, round dark motif, adjacent to which sits Hades' throne, a huge and majestic structure which seems to consist of several, immense bony formations, with two protrusions reminiscent of gigantic horns jutting frontwards, paired with two large wings composed of massive, dark feathers, and a central spinal column reaching high up above the structure, complete with flat bones protruding from its sides, somewhat reminiscent of ribs. The spinal column has a massive, flat object behind it, with the two of them being adjacent; such object is reminiscent of a double-edged blade, complete with a dark central part and light edges. During Grimoire Heart's raid on Tenrou Island, a large, light banner bearing the guild's dark symbol was secured to the throne by a pair of horizontal ropes. The hull's open, frontal part houses another large hall, with a distinctive, highly-decorative coffered ceiling. Its floor bears several lines of air gratings, together with wooden sections enforced with metal frames; sustaining the ceiling are simple, rectangular pillars, with pipes passing through them where they reach the ceiling. The hall possesses an extremely large, globe-like object at its end, this being surrounded by concentric metal structures. Lined up the hall's sides are several rows of intricately decorated galleries, reachable via staircases, very similar to those found in theaters. The furniture, which was badly damaged during Hades' fight with Team Natsu, seemed to be royal in appearance, consisting of several, elaborated chairs, tables and desks composed of carved wood. The airship's left section seems to house somewhere a somewhat small (in comparison to other rooms), yet royally furnished dining room, where Hades and Bluenote Stinger were shown relaxing while the Seven Kin of Purgatory had started the battle with Fairy Tail. Its tiled floor alternates large, light octagons to small, darker rhombs, and in its center lies a rectangular table, covered in an immaculate tablecloth and flanked by high, decorated armchairs. On the table, together with the food Hades was eating at the time, sat a small candlestick and a similarly small plant in bloom, kept in a jar. The room's walls possess highly decorative, carved lower parts, and have small stone pillars integrated into them. The wall facing the windows overlooking the ship's right side is adorned by several dark banners with the guild's light symbol on them, with each banner being alternated with a triangular shield, behind which a pair of swords is crossed, with their hilts and saber-like handguards diagonally pointing upwards; one more banner is attached to the wall in front of the table, flanked by a pair of plants similar to the one on the table itself. Hanging from the coffered ceiling seems to be a decorative chandelier. Somewhere else is a medium-sized room, possibly acting as an infirmary of sort, with its back wall hidden away by a curtain, containing several cupboards, seemingly packed full of boxes and books, whose furniture was scattered and knocked over as a result of Hades' battle with Team Natsu and its allies: of note, aside from a knocked over chair, a table partially covered by a tablecloth and a chest, was an armchair where Hades sat while escaping Tenrou Island alongside Rustyrose and Kain Hikaru. The tiled floor's pattern consists of several octagons with outlined edges, the ceiling, crossed by many pipes, is sustained by rectangular wooden beams, also crossed by pipes going vertically up, and a small staircase is present on the room's left side. The ship seems to have an intricate system of air trunks crossing it all. Gallery Grimoire Heart Airship.jpg|The Grimoire Heart Airship Category:Villainous Vehicles Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence